Making Life Out of Moments
by Woodrokiro
Summary: Arguments: Seriously, villagers didn't get it: How are they even still together? Series of SasuNaru drabbles, Teen for language.
1. Jewelry

This set of drabbles is dedicated to one of my dearest friends, TheLaughingstockOfPasserby, who pretty much lives for NaruSasu (srsly, she's awesome, yo).  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. Period.  
Enjoy!  
.(B).

"You know Sasuke, I never thought you could look so... _feminine_."

Truly, the said raven haired teenager didn't know how he got into this situation. Hell, he doesn't know why he even came back to Konoha.

What he did know was that he was about to give the grinning Uzumaki the ass kicking of his life. In a dress.

Yes, he said it. The proud Sasuke Uchiha was currently glowering at his teammate under heavily painted eyelids, glossed lips formed in a scowl. He was clothed in a heavy blue kimono, swirling with patterns of sakura blossoms and silver clouds. His hair, hidden by a wig (roughly the same color as his own) was put up in an elegant style and adorned with dainty, jeweled ornaments.

Since it is necessary for one to know that he was **not** doing this for fun, it is expected that they know that it was simply for a mission. Supposedly, all the female ninja in the village were "currently busy with their own duties", as Tsunade put it. Sasuke highly doubted this, but as a person who was already mistrusted by his own country... he didn't decline.

"So, since you're going to have to flirt with some of the leaders in the room, you're going to have to soften your voice and make it all high-pitched. In fact," Naruto brought his fist under his chin in a thinking gesture "You'll probably have to practice on _me_." The blonde glanced at his friend, curling his lips in a mocking smile.

That's it. He was going to kill him, punishments-to-come be damned.

"But you know," Naruto considered slowly, not noticing the started lightning pulsing around Sasuke's hand, "You do look _really_ pretty. If you were a girl, I'd maybe ask you out."

The boy-turned-woman' s eye twitched, but the Chidori was gone. "Don't even _go there_."

"Just sayin'."

"... Shut up, dobe."

"What?! You're the dobe!"

Somewhere far off, Tsunade was laughing her ass off.

.(E).  
So... yeah. Cuz you know you want to see Sasuke in drag :P. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Eyes

Second in series :) Enjoy!  
Once again, do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

.(B).  
He remembers a time when the symbol on his back was a source of awe and respect from villagers. A time when their eyes would look upon him and his brother, proud that it was _their_ village that would produce such promising (and perhaps legendary) nin. A time when his mother's own obsidian orbs would glow as he proudly showed her a picture he had painted at school.

Then, just as a candle is quickly snuffed out, the warmth in everyone's stares vanished.

After the massacre, needless to say, everyone changed. It's not that their gazes held any contempt or discourtesy. THey didn't hold any less hospitality. Instead, their eyes held something worse. Something Sasuke came to hate almost as much as the person he refused to even name.

They held pity.

He understood their thoughts perfectly through those gazes. "Poor boy," they all seemed to say, "The shock must be getting to him. What a tragedy! Such a shame, such a shame..."

He shouldn't have expected anything else, really. If it had happened to anybody else (on his worst days... Sasuke wishes it did), he probably would have pitied them too. But for just once, he would have given anything for things to be somewhat... normal. For people to smile (and mean it) at him again. For them to look at him with true pride, instead of anxiety. For someone to at least _imply_ it would be all right.

Meeting _him_ was the closest to normal he had ever gotten.

For once, someone wasn't afraid to blatantly tell him he was a rival and would be defeated (dattebayo!). Here was a person who didn't care about Sasuke's past, as his own also held its painful memories. This was someone who's azure eyes held his in a steady, determined gaze.

Most importantly though, they held hope.

Of course, Naruto still wasn't able to deter Sasuke's need for revenge. But he gave him a new security that... things would turn out, just for now. He could live a normal life at the moment, free to enjoy this boy's company and feel the short fleets of happiness.

And perhaps, after his goal was done, he could have a life like the one he had in the past.

Just maybe.


	3. Arguments

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Naruto.  
Enjoy!

.(B).

Very few people in the village would argue that their relationship was "healthy"- by any standards.

When it first started, of _course_ people didn't exactly expect the pair to show signs of the "newly dating syndrome": long, smitten stares, constant hand holding, private whispers and giggles. That sort of thing. Instead, for Uzumaki and Uchiha's first "date" (if you could even call it that), observers got to see the two have some sort of competition... involving chopsticks. No doubt it was Naruto's idea, but spectators agree both parties were frighteningly intense during the epic battle.

For the record, Sasuke won, but that didn't stop his date from screaming demands into his face for a rematch over and over again until both were kicked out of the restaurant.

After the fiasco, others truly believed with all their little hearts the two would never again bother to pursue a relationship. They believed wrong.

Three months later, Sasuke and Naruto were living together.

Villagers didn't understand it. The two were still constantly fighting; why, just the other day, something that should have been ordinary grocery shopping turned into a brawl when Sasuke refused to "waste money" on the instant ramen Naruto wanted. How are they both not dead from strangling each other?!

However, there was a lot the public didn't see when the two were in the privacy of their own home.

They didn't see the aftermath of the "grocery incident" when Sasuke left a package of instant ramen on the kitchen table before going on a mission. They didn't know that Naruto took a five day vacation to care for Sasuke after he fell ill. No one has seen the "dinner list" on the fridge, which shows who will be cooking what on each night of the week. Only a few friends have noticed the two toothbrushes (one blue, one yellow) in the cup on the bathroom counter.

All in all, both were well aware that these little things probably didn't make them any less the "dysfunctional couple". Did they care? Never.

.(E).


End file.
